The present invention refers to an improved compressive composite elastic stocking.
It must be specified that in this description, with the term xe2x80x9cstockingxe2x80x9d are meant actual hosiery such as stockings, tights, socks, etc., with a closed toe or with an open toe.
Moreover, the term stocking of the xe2x80x9celasticxe2x80x9d type indicates stockings, as specified above, with different degrees of compression, for example determined by the greater or lesser presence of elastomeric threads and/or natural rubber, in combination with cotton, polyamide, polyester and other types of fibres.
Actually, these types of elastic stockings are used, in particular, for the treatment of varicose veins, venous insufficiency, thrombophlebitis and other problems related to venous diseases.
The use of this type of stockings is intended, for the most part, for patients of a certain age, who may have some difficulty in applying them to their leg or to part of it. This problem is worsened precisely due to the elasticity of the stocking which, especially if there is high elasticity, requires a certain effort for application, gradually increasing in those users which have little mobility of the spinal column.
A further problem is that relative to the possible presence of ulcerated or inflamed areas of skin to which medication or other treatments need to be applied.
One can imagine, for example, the difficulty of applying a medication with the relative gauze, cotton and other dressings near to a varicose ulcer located in an intermediate area of the lower part of the leg. The elasticity of this type of stocking, if on the one hand is very useful for taking care of and supporting parts which are unhealthy, on the other hand makes it difficult to correctly position both the medication and the relative dressings as well as the stocking due to the pressure inherent to it. Indeed, it is easy to cause the medication to move which thus does not carry out its task correctly and the venous problem persists and can even irreversibly worsen.
In order to try to ease such an operation and to avoid undesired displacements, application aids have been developed which, although easing the manipulation, are not at all practical. Indeed, it must always be considered that for the most part the user has little ease of movement and is not particularly accustomed to using solutions which are complicated and difficult to use.
In light of the problems quoted above an object of the present invention is that of realising compressive elastic stocking which has the easiest possible application or positioning.
A further object is that of allowing, without the use of special and specific aids, the intervention, where necessary, to carry out the medication of ulcers and other unhealthy parts, having a certain guarantee regarding the stable positioning of the medication and of that which is connected to it.
These objects according to the present invention are achieved by realising a compressive composite elastic stocking which is easier to put on as disclosed in claim 1.
Further characteristics are underlined and highlighted in the dependent claims.